Galactic Federation of Planets
The Galactic Federation of Planets The Galactic Federation of Planets is a multi-race interstellar alliance that controls a large swath of the Milky Way Galaxy, including the Norma Arm as far out as past the Cygno-Persiod Division, as well as intermediate portions of the Scutum-Crux, Sagittarius and Orion Arms in the 180/270 degree Quadrant, (see the Space Fleet Galaxy Map). It is run as a Constitutional Democracy / Bland Bureaucratic-Dictatorship, with a Chancellor elected by the Senate, which is made up of elected representatives from each of the Systems in the Federation. The Galactic Federation of Planets Senate of Representatives, ('The Galactic Senate'), is housed on the Government World of Vogt-3 in the Central Scutum-Crux Arm, (237.467₀ x 5.324 kpc -0.798 gd). The GFP maintains a network of Tachyon Com Nodes that establish the known 5D Trade Routes, and has outposts in all of the larger population centers. Federation Membership In order to become a member of the Galactic Federation, Sapient Species must achieve a basic level of technology sufficient to bring them to the attention of Federation Listening Posts, and be within or near to Federation Space. Given the large size of Federation Space, and the reluctance of most spacefarers to stray from established 5D Space Lanes, it is not unheard of for new potential member races to be discovered well within existing Federation Space. In order to establish contact with the Federation a species must develop Fifth Dimensional Technology, which allows for Tachyon Communications, but requires Fusion Generator Tech to power. Since it is easier to develop a 5D communicator than a full fledged 5D Drive, historically, most species have jumped at the opportunities for technological advancement offered by joining the Federation. On rare occasions Candidate Species have elected to remain neutral and suffered from Technological Retardation as a result, or been implacably hostile and had to have been destroyed. The Principle Edict The Principle Edict refers to an ancient regulation of Galactic Law that prohibits interfering with the development of Pre-Hi-Tech Sapient Species, each of which is logged on the so called "Red List" when it is discovered. The exact definition of "interfering with", "Hi-Tech", and "Sapient" has been open to interpretation over the millennia however. Punishment for violating the Edict varies with severity, but is usually Death. The Central Systems The Central Systems are the core worlds of the GFP, the home worlds and original colonies of the early charter member races. Ranging from mega-urbanized government worlds to verdant farm planets and mined-out asteroid belts, the Central Systems are the most influential members of the GFP. Conversely, they are most acutely subject to the vagaries of Federation Politics. The Colonial Belt The Colonial Belt refers to the planetary systems of the GFP that lie beyond the core worlds, but are not so far-flung as those out on the Rim. Many colonies were established by the founding races from the Central Systems in this zone during the early expansion of the Federation, hence the name. This area is home to many mining bases and resource extraction facilities, as well as the homeworlds of some of the species that joined the Federation later on in its history. The Rim Worlds The Rim Worlds are those that exist around the fringes of Galactic Federation Space, (known as the 'Outer-Rim'). Some are technologically advanced Civilizations, recent members of the GFP like Terra. Others are lawless frontier outposts, hives of scum and villainy far from the Government Worlds of the Central Systems. Space Fleet Resources are spread thin in the Rim Worlds, and often only the arrival of SFMC Troopers can bring order to these Galactic Backwaters. Category:Space Fleet